Information on allergic rhinitis (AR), chronic rhinitis (CR), asthma (AS), chronic bronchitis (CB), wheezing, and chronic cough (CC) was obtained from a sample of the U.S. population 12-74 years in National Health and Nutritional Examination Survey (NHANES) II. Catarrhal symptoms related to both season and pollen were labeled AR and wheezing was labeled AS. The overall prevalences in whites (N=11,260) were: AR 9.8%, CR 20.4%, AS 6.9%, CB 1.3%, CC 1.1%, AR only (without AS) 7.8%, AS only (without AR) 4.9%, AR and AS 2.0%, AR or AS 14.8%; blacks (N=1,482): AR 8.1%, CR 19.2%, AS 9.2%, CB 0.8%, CC 0.7%, AR only (without AS) 5.1%, AS only (without AR) 6.1%, AR and AS 3.1%, AR or AS 14.3%. Due to small sample of blacks, sociodemographic variation of symptoms were determined only in whites. The prevalences peaked in 50- 74 year olds except for AR and AR only which peaked in the 25-49 year olds. Smokers reported more CR, AS, CB, CC, AS only, AS or AR, but less AR only. The prevalence of AR, AR only, AR and AS, AR or AS, and CB were higher in females, while AS only was higher in males. The prevalence of CR, AS, AS only, AS or AR were higher in subjects below poverty. The prevalence of AR, CR, AR only were higher in subjects residing in urban residence. The third NHANES (1988-1994) will determine whether there has been a change in allergic and non-allergic respiratory symptoms within the U.S. population since NHANES II.